Nightmares
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: 'Wally sat up in his bed drenched in sweat. He started rocking back and forth curled up in a ball. It took him a minute to remember where he was.' Wally's having a bad night. Three nightmares all in one go? Contains some offensive language. Rated T. BIRDFLASH SLASH.


****-{Teen Titans, GO!}-****

**Hey guys. This one was originally going to go into Birdflash Moments, but it kinda became it's own story, so I decided I'd just publish it by itself.**

**WARNING- CONTAINS SLASH aka BOYxBOY. ALSO HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE I felt sooo horrible writing those things even if I wasn't the one saying them. I still feel bad but it seems like something that would happen. Please don't hate me, I don't use that language at all in my everyday life.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO DC AND YJ**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

Wally was floating in blackness. He felt light, like he was on a cloud.

Then he started to fall. The air flew up past him at speeds fast even for a speedster. His stomach was doing flip flops and he felt lightheaded when he hit the ground.

He looked up and saw the figure of a man. Suddenly he was in the kitchen of his first house, Rudolph standing over him, the smell of alcohol strong in the air around the man. He reached out and slammed his fist into Wally's left cheek.

'Worthless queer!'

The older man threw a couple more punches then shoved the redhead into the wall. Rudolph's large hands were wrapped around Wally's neck.

'You're too stupid to live. I should just kill you right now! The world would be better off without you in it! No one would cry for you! Even your faggot boyfriend would be happy, he's just using you!'

The drunken man's words slurred together, but Wally could still understand what he was saying. 'No... h-he loves me...'

Rudolph threw Wally on the ground, kicking him and laughing. 'No one could ever love someone with a face like yours! You're just an ugly, stupid whore! I don't want to see you! Get out and never come back!'

Wally stood up of the ground and backed away slowly, then turned and ran out the door. He got to the sidewalk before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Wally opened his eyes to see a hospital room. He was lying in the bed and the Flash stood by the bed. Wally sat up and hugged his mentor.

'Uncle Barry! I-I had a really bad dream and-'

He stopped when Barry pushed him away. 'U-Uncle Barry?'

'_Don't _call me that!' Barry's sudden outburst made Wally jump back. What had he done to make his uncle so mad? 'Don't _ever_ call me that again. I never wanted to be the uncle to a kid like you! You can't do anything right!'

'W-What? Uncle Bar-'

'Shut up! Shut up! You don't deserve to call me that. You don't deserve me or Iris. You don't deserve to call yourself Kid Flash! You don't deserve anything you have! We should have never taken you in! We could have just waited for Rudolph to kill you and make everyone happier!'

'No... What... What did I-'

'Why don't you just disappear and die?!'

Barry entered something into the monitor by the bed. Wally was suddenly in extreme pain. He screamed out as Barry walked out the door, not looking back at his dying nephew.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Wally opened his eyes again. He was tied up on the ground. He struggled against his restraints. He looked around when he noticed someone standing in the shadows.

'Robin!' He cried out happily, a giant smile on his face. The Boy Wonder came out of the dark and walked towards his best friend. 'Rob! I'm so happy to see you! What's going on?'

Robin looked at him with extreme distaste. 'Typical. You really are an idiot, Kid Flash.' Kid Flash? Robin never addressed him as Kid Flash. Always KF, Kid Mouth, Kid Dork, Kid Idiot, Freshness, never Kid Flash. Unless he was mad.

'R-Rob? What's-'

'Shut up. You're wasting air that better people could be using.'

Wally looked up at Robin, a surprised expression on his face. The younger teen walked over to a table. He picked up what looked like... a gun? And bullets? He turned back to Wally as he loaded the gun.

'There are lots of people better then you. More intelligent people. More beautiful people. More graceful people. All better then you. All people I could give my love, all people who would deserve it more then you.' He walked over to Wally and pointed the gun at his head.

'Rob? No... what are you doing?'

'I _never_ loved you, Wally. _Nobody_ would ever love you. What am I doing, you want to know? I'm doing the world a favor, removing you from it.'

'Robin-' He was cut off by the gunshot.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

Wally sat up in his bed drenched in sweat. He started rocking back and forth curled up in a ball. It took him a minute to remember where he was.

His dad was in jail. He couldn't hurt Wally.

Barry was at home with Iris. Wally swore to himself that he'd work to be a better nephew. Spend more time with them. Not talk back. Clean up after himself when they tell him to.

Robin was in his room. Wally sat up at the speed of sound. Robin. Robin. He had to make sure Robin still loved him. He needed Robin.

A second later he was outside Robin's door, knocking 500 times per second. A tired looking Robin answered the door.

'Wally? Why are you-'

Wally broke down and fell into his boyfriend as he started to sob. Robin stood there for a second with Wally's face digging into his neck before hugging him back.

'Aw, Wals. Nightmares?'

Wally nodded his head into Dick's neck, completely depending on the slightly smaller boy to hold him up.

'Do you wanna sleep with me?'

Wally nodded again.

Dick struggled to lay Wally down on the bed. The speedster immediately dug his head into the blanket, as if trying to replace his boyfriend. Dick walked back and closed the door.

'Do you wanna talk about it?'

Wally shook his head. Dick lay down on the bed and Wally immediately cuddled into his chest. Dick sighed and held his boyfriend closer to him. They were there in silence for a couple of minutes when Wally recovered and looked up at Dick.

'Dick, do you love me?'

'What? Wals, what are you talking about?'

'Do you love me?'

'Wals, you know I do. More then anything.'

A silence passed over them for a few moments until Wally spoke again.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why do you love me?'

Dick sat up and looked Wally straight in the eyes. 'Why would I not? Wally, you're perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Your hair, you eyes, your freckles.' Dick started to kiss every one of his freckles and Wally smiled softly. 'I love the way you always use your lame pick-up lines on my even though I'm already in love with you. I love the way how every day you make me to cook for you then when you eat everything you say it's nothing compared to the taste of my mouth. I love the way how after every mission you always break into my room just to be with me. I love the way how you can run at the speed of sound but you still trip on nothing. I love the way you always call me babe even though I just tell you to shut up. I love the way you always worry about the tiniest bruise even though you know I can handle myself. I love how you always let me sneak into your room at night to crawl into bed with you. I love how you sound like an obsessive fangirl when you talk about how much you love me. I love the way you kiss me all the time. I love the way you touch me whenever you can. I love everything about you, Wally West. Don't you dare _ever _think I don't.'

Wally was speechless. So he let his body take over, and it told him to lean in and kiss the life out of his boyfriend.

****-{FIN}-****

**There you go.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review and Favorite/Follow.**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
